When she loved me
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful, every hour spent together lives in my heart, when she loved me One-shot, Mephiles x Elise


**Okay, this is my first one-shot** **fan-fiction. Am I the only one who actually thought of this couple? I mean, come on! This couple is so kawaii! W Yeah! ElisexMephiles!! and it has a sad song, aaaaaawwww!!**

**Disclaimer: Well, who do you think owns Sonic?! i sure don't!**

When she loved me

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

Mephiles remembered the times he and she used to share, even though he was in the staff at the time, he was still happy back then. When she loved him as a friend, maybe even more.

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears, and when she was happy so was I, when she loved me_

Mephiles smiled sadly as he sat on the alter, looking down at the ruins. He sighed when he remembered he whispered comforting words to her, always there for her and every time she laughed and smiled, he felt good inside and had the feeling of flying up to the sky.

Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all, just she and I together like it was meant to be

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her, and I knew that she loved me_

Mephiles seemed to have an aching his chest as he laid his claw hand on it. He felt tears beginning to come as his vision became blurry. "Hehehehehe! Who knew demons could cry?" He said in a attempt as a joke but then silence followed.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same but she began to drift away, I was left alone, still I waited for the day when she'd say I will always love you_

Mephiles remembered the day when she found out he lied to her about being a wizard trapped in his own staff due to his spell gone haywire. She found out by the council elders and she seemed so heart broken and angry when she learned he was part to blame for her father's death. He still remembered her angered eyes on the staff as he looked through the gem, he felt guilty from that day on. He was sent away to a chamber guarded by guards, he was left alone in that chamber.

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she looked my way, and she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_

_Like she loved me, when she loved me_

Mephiles let the tears fall down when he was visited by her. She seemed so happy to see him but then she held guilt in her eyes. She smiled sadly as she picked up the staff and held it to her heart, in an attempt to hug him. "Goodbye…my once dear friend." She said as she put the staff down and walked away, leaving him in darkness for the next eight years.

_When she loved me_

Mephiles still felt anger and jealously as he saw the blue hedgehog with her, so he killed him but he gasped as she ran to the dead hedgehog full of concern and glared at him. 'Mephiles…I hate you!' was read in her eyes as Mephiles tried to cover up his pain by laughing cruelly and evilly.

Mephiles cried as he tried to push back the tears but they kept on falling. "Elise…why? Why can't things go back to the way they were? Why…must you hate me…your best friend…?" he silently whispered as he sobbed on the floor. 'Your heart is captured by that bastard blue hedgehog as you now hate me! It hurts! It hurts so much!' he thought as he calmed down.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful, every hour spent together lives within my heart, when she loved me_

"Mephiles…" Elise said as she saw him in her dreams. She was scared at first but then Mephiles chuckled. "Your still beautiful brat…" He said in amusement as he walked up to her. "Gommene sai…for everything I've done." He said as he reached for her hand. "Please forgive me…" he whispered as he took hold of her hand, pulled her down, and kissed her. Elise's eyes widen as she felt Mephiles kissing her. He broke the kiss as he moved away, blushing as he had a sad smile on. "Goodbye…my love." He said as he started to disappear.

Elise cried out as she ran to him and embraced him in her arms. "Please don't go! I….I…" She said through tears, now that Iblis was no more, she could cry freely.

Mephiles smiled as he lifted her head. "I..I..Love you too!" she gasped as Mephiles kissed her again, this time more loving.

"I know…" he said as he then started vanishing more. "Please don't go…" Elise pleaded.

Mephiles just kissed her cheek as he whispered something in her ear then pulled back. "Sayonara…Elise." Then he was gone, just like that.

Elise stared into the darkness as she collapsed. "Sayonara…Mephiles-kun…" She said as she smiled sadly.

They could never be…together…

**This made me cry when I was typing this last part. well, please R and R as I go blow my nose!**


End file.
